April Fool's Day With the Cullens
by Gabby V
Summary: Emmett pules an April Fool's trick on Edward, which starts a vampire April Fool's Day feud! Currently in the process of writing :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I opened my eyes to the sound of rain splattering against the window pane. Craning my neck to the side towards the alarm clock, I noticed I still could grab a few more minutes of sleep if I wished, but decided against it.

Yawning, I quickly took a shower, ran a blow dryer through my hair, and changed into appropriate clothes for a dreary, wet school day.

Charlie had already left, as usual, and I still had a few minutes before my ride would come. Although I felt like staring at the door till Edward knocked on it, I grabbed an apple from the kitchen table and ate breakfast.

A minute later, a low knock came from the door. Abandoning my apple, I ran to the door, ready to be greeted by…Alice?

Alice greeted me in her pixie-like stature, an open bright pink umbrella held high in her pale hand. Her face held signs of laughter, and her lips parted in smile as I said her name.

"Alice?" I asked, wondering why she was taking Edward's place. I resisted the urge to look behind her searching for that familiar crooked smile, and instead searched my best friend's face for any sign of uneasiness. "Where's Edward?"

"Relax, Bella, he'll meet us at school." I hadn't even noticed that my voice shook a little, but Alice's high soprano left me feeling a bit calmer, as though she borrowed Jasper's powers for a moment.

"But did something happen–"

Before I could finish my question, Alice steered me in the direction of a shiny silver Volvo, placing me in the passenger seat. She was sitting next to me before I could close the door.

I was about to ask again what was going on, before Alice turned to me with an impatient smirk. "It seems like Edward is…having a problem – but he's fine," she quickly added before I could say anything else.

I sighed, hating the secrecy. "Well…ok, but I better find out what's happening when we get to school."

She nodded seriously, and then seemed to double up with laughter as she put the car in reverse. "Bella, you will find out before school…whether from Edward, or Emmet – Gosh, he's having one of his best days in _years_."

I probably looked as puzzled as I felt, but Alice didn't say anything else until she smoothly drove up into the school parking lot, stopping beside Rosalie's bright red convertible.

I noticed Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper immediately, as they were chatting quietly near the driver's seat door. It took me a moment to find Edward though, for he looked a little differently.

As soon as I opened the door, as Alice had said, Emmet rushed over to me with a too-solemn expression.

"Bella, I'm afraid I have horrible news." He stood in front of me, and Rosalie and Jasper quickly took his side, as Alice joined mine. "You've heard that something happened to Edward, am I right?"

I immediately looked over everyone's heads over to where Edward stood, hood up, facing away from me and leaning against the wall. I also took in the fact that Jessica walked a few feet away, her face confused as she took in the depressed-looking Edward.

I looked back over to Emmett's grave expression and nodded slowly, wondering what had happened to Edward to make him like this.

"Well…" He looked over to Alice and after a second gave a small nod. "I think it would be best if we showed you."

Again, in the same day, I was being dragged by a vampire before eight in the morning. At least this time it was to Edward.

"Edward?" I asked, wondering how I sounded, as I approached the forever-seventeen man in front of me. "What happened?"

Even under his hood I noticed that he wore a beanie. I thought this over and concluded that Edward would never wear one unless the emergency was dire.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up to him until I stood only a few inches from his face, which was staring down at his shoes. In one swift motion (although Edward probably could've stopped it easily), I grabbed the hood and pushed it off his face.

Suddenly Edward looked up at me, his golden eyes desperate.

"Bella, you love me, right?"

I didn't see what this had to do with a beanie that draped the top of his head, but as an automatic response I replied, "Of course."

He cleared his throat, embarrassed, very un-Edward-like.

"Don't take off the beanie."

I had no idea what to do. What could possibly be so horrible under that beanie that would make Edward act like this? But before I could react, Emmett came out of nowhere and tried unsuccessfully to snatch the beanie off of Edward's head.

"Oh, take it off!" Emmett lunged again towards Edward, this time, pulling the beanie off and ripping it in pieces (although I think this was accidental).

The second the beanie was off, Emmett and Jasper burst into deep boisterous laughing, Rosalie joining in with her high soprano only half a second behind. Alice managed not to make as much as a scene, but she still giggled, her face turned.

Edward's hair was not the same unusual style as it normally was. Instead, it was flat across his face. It stuck out unnaturally on the sides, as if a toddler had rubbed superglue onto it. But the main part of the laughing probably wasn't the unnatural aligning of his hair.

Edward's hair had green streaks.

I looked in amazement at the hilarious-looking Edward. Although someone's main intuition was to laugh, his brilliant gold eyes made you think otherwise, which was probably why I was not cracking up alongside Emmet.

Finally I sputtered out the obvious question. "_What happened?"_

He looked up straight at Emmett, who was still recovering from his unruly laughing. "Apparently," he said, eyeing Emmett with glaring, deadly eyes, "Its April Fool's Day."

Oh, so that what all of this was about.

I turned over to Alice, ignoring the mental argument so obviously going on between Emmett and Edward.

"So that's why you had me so worried over nothing–"

Edward paused from his little feud to gasp quietly beside me, and I rolled my eyes dramatically.

By now we had attracted a small crowd of kids who were trying to look inconspicuous as they eyed Edward's leprechaun hair, and pointed at Emmett, who was laughing as loud as the bears he ate for breakfast. Rosalie hissed something under her breath, and instantaneity Emmett slowly regained his posture and his noticeable laughing ceased. I still heard him snicker quietly under his breath, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Edward still had his beanie on as we entered the cafeteria. It was quite ridiculous, in my opinion. He was always so calm, and now he was worked up over some green dye. We took our usual seats next to his family, but Edward didn't say a word to Emmett.

Then a question struck me.

"Emmett, how were you able to pull off this stunt? Couldn't Edward have stopped it?"

Rosalie laughed quietly by Emmett's side, and he grinned at me. "You underestimate my skills, Bella." He winked, and started to explain. "You think Edward's hair is the way it is normally? He uses an expensive French-designed gel every chance he gets. I simply didn't tell anyone and thought of other things while he was around. Then, the perfect moment came to put superglue and green dye in with the gel…he was over at your house. Thanks, then."

Alice giggled. "Nice one, Bella."

Edward snorted something unintelligible and looked away, clearly not liking the fact that I was talking to his now ex-brother.

"Oh c'mon, Edward, it was a joke." I said, trying to coax him out of his bad hair day depression. I looked over at Emmett meaningfully, and after a moment he too glanced wearily over at his green-haired vampire brother.

"Yeah, it's April Fool's Day; can you not take a joke, bro?"

Then, very strangely, Edward laughed and said, "Yeah, guess so," at the same time shaking off his beanie.

I looked over at my bipolar boyfriend with a puzzled expression. "That's it?"

"Its only green hair dye, Bella…" He replied, as if I was being unreasonable.

"_What are you talking about?" _I demanded, confused with Edward's sudden change of perspective.

He shrugged submissively, but as he turned his head I was sure I noticed a small smile rise from his lips.

Edward was now talking to Emmett again, but I was unsure of his motives. Angela had joined our table looking a little lonely without Ben. She had frowned slightly when we asked and she said that he caught a stomach virus.

"Oh, don't worry, he'll probably be fine in a day or so," Alice smiled, handing her an apple off her untouched tray of food.

"Yeah, I hope so," She replied uncertainly, and after a moment she looked over at Edward and was probably the first person not to laugh at his new "do".

"What happened to your hair?" She asked, not rudely, but curiously.

"I guess it looks a little strange," He smiled, "But I thought I'd try something new."

She nodded, accepting that with a small smile. Turning back to me she said in her quiet voice, "Did you hear about the pranks Mike pulled on Eric and Tyler for April Fool's Day?"

I shook my head, so she continued, "He put a whoopee cushion on Eric's chair in Biology, everyone laughed really hard, but I felt bad for him – well, he said something about revenge so I don't know. And Mike switched Tyler's paper that he was supposed to read to the class for a love poem…is that what happened to Edward? A prank?" She whispered the end to me, but of course Edward could hear, although he pretended not to.

I decided to tell Angela the truth – it wasn't like I was about to tell her about the Cullen's blood sucking pastime. But, naturally, I had to keep what I said inoffensive to both Edward and Emmett. I tried to play it tactfully.

"Um, yeah, sort of, it was Emmett – well it was a joke, and Edward didn't take it too lightly…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Angela smiled understandingly and quickly changed the subject to yesterday's pop quiz on our recent novel, _The Pearl_. Relieved, Alice and I began to chat with her about other things until lunch came to a close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Edward dropped me off at my house (Alice rode home with Rosalie) right after school. He had told me earlier that he wouldn't be able to stay, and that he had other plans. When pressed about so called plans, he had shrugged and muttered something about cherries.

I made tacos for dinner. Charlie seemed to love Mexican food now, all thanks to me and "my marvelous cooking," as he said.

As I was mixing around the ground beef, I started thinking about what Edward was doing. All different types of scenarios were running in my head – ranging from him physically in some meadow picking cherries, to him pelting people with ripe cherries.

Or maybe he didn't say cherry. Maybe I misheard him? Or maybe I was over thinking everything. What if he couldn't stay because he was out hunting or –

I suddenly I smelled burning. Looking down from my stirring, I noticed the little chunks of beef were starting to turn black. I quickly lowered the heat, added water, and the seasoning.

I sighed. I was being way to dramatic. It was probably nothing. And if it wasn't anything, he would surely tell me soon. This cheered my sprits up, and I finished the dinner with a smile as Charlie came home.

"Bella?" He called, and then as he sniffed the air he said, "Something smells good – Mexican?"

"Hey Dad," I said back, and as he entered the kitchen I replied, "Yeah, tacos. Sound alright?"

"Perfect, Bells, thanks. Are you done making them or…?"

Obviously he was thinking about a basketball or baseball game that he wanted to watch.

"Yeah, I am, but you could eat later or something if you want to watch a game."

"No, no," He said quickly, getting out plates and silverware from the cabinet, "I would rather eat with you."

I smiled, a little touched at how much he cared about me.

While we ate, Charlie started talking about his day. I honestly tried to listen to everything, but subconsciously I was only hearing some.

"…And then, just as Oscar was about to call in the restaurant, I had a sudden craving for cherries…"

I stopped eating, and started up at him. "Cherries?" I asked, half believing it.

"Yeah, cherries. Anyway…" He didn't seem to notice that I was bewildered and hadn't continued eating.

That was a pretty big coincidence. I hadn't thought or heard the word cherry in forever, and now, Edward seems to be up to something suspicious involving them, and then this? I trailed on and on, lost in thought.

Coincidence! One side of my mind argued.

Edward's up to something – find out what! The other tried to convince me.

Sighing, I picked at my food for another five minutes before I abruptly got up from my chair, plate in hand. I suddenly noticed Charlie had stopped talking a few minutes ago, and felt guilty for not listening.

"Dad, I'm going to see Alice," I told him truthfully, dumping the plates in the sink. I had forgotten the mess from the dinner, and scanned the counter, thinking about how long it would take to clean up.

As if Charlie sensed this, he said, "You go ahead, don't worry about the mess – I'll clean it up."

I smiled, really grateful. "Thanks, Dad, I really appreciate it."

Charlie looked down at his plate, his voice a little huffy, "Well you do a lot around here and I have to help when I get a chance."

I had already started walking to the door, and grabbed my coat, but turned around to give Charlie a quick wave. "I'll be back before ten."

I hadn't even stepped out of the car in front of the Cullen's beautiful white house when Alice stood next to me.

"Bella!" She squealed – in an Alice sort of way.

"Hey Alice, do you know where–"

She cut me off, grabbed my hand, and half pulled me to the door. "Of course I know where Edward is, silly." She began talking as we entered her home, "But what is he doing? Hmm, I'm not sure if I should tell you. Well, of course, we could always wait and see if Edward tells you, since he's going to be here in about 37 minutes. While we wait, I could always give you a makeover!"

Her face lit up in complete bliss, and I could practically see her (although she wasn't) rub her hands together sinisterly.

I sighed, hating to make her disappointed, but absolutely set on refusing any makeover. "I'm sorry, Alice, I just really need to talk to Edward. He seemed really into himself since Emmett's little joke. Do you know what's going on? Could you please tell me where he is?"

She puckered her lips in disappointment for my objection to her makeover, and suddenly her eyes lit with knowing.

"Look, Bella, I'll make you a deal…"

I groaned as I looked at myself in the huge mirror in Alice's room. My face was covered in so much makeup; you couldn't even see my skin anymore. My eyes were caressed with eyeliner, eye shadow, and every other beauty product starting with 'eye'. My lips were smeared with gloss, and my hair was completely changed from how it looked when I walked in (it was in a simple ponytail, which Alice and scoffed at). And on top of that, I had been stuffed into a frilly off-white dress and blue high heels.

"Oh, come off it, Bella. You look beautiful!" She played with my hair a little, adding more spray which caused me to cough.

"Alice, _please_. I look like a Barbie doll tortured to perfection." I stopped when I saw the hurt in her eyes. "What I mean is," I backtracked quickly, "Why are you dressing me up like this? I mean, I know how much you like painting me with makeup, but all of this just so you can tell me where Edward is?"

She flashed me a cunning smile. "Okay then, let's go. I'll bring you to Edward."

I looked over at her like she was mad. Maybe she was.

"Alice, I'm not going out dressed like this! Could you at least wait for me to get out of the makeup and dress?"

She was shaking her head no before I had finished the sentence.

"Nope, that wasn't part of the deal, Bella. Follow me to Edward…" She skipped out the door happily.

I stared back at her in shock. What was all of this about? It was crazy, that I was sure of. But making me parade around Forks as if I belonged in a pageant? Wasn't that a little too far? Perhaps not for Alice, I knew, but still.

"Alice, wait!" I called after her, running to catch up and tripping on my feet. "Please, please, please, don't make me do this."

"Bella, get in the car." She was already down the stairs and almost out the door. "Don't make me carry you."

I was not in the mood to be carried by Alice, so I bitterly clomped down the stairs in my impossible-to-walk-in heels.

I sat in the car with my arms crossed. I wasn't in the mood for Alice's obsession with fashion. I was practically dying to see Edward, to see if he was alright. I began to panic a little inside, and my makeup began to sweat a little in the heat of the car.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, when she noticed my face. With vampire-fast reflexives, she cranked the air into super cool, and hurriedly but gingerly patted my face to her standard of perfection.

I sighed. "Sorry, Alice," I felt guilty for sweating out her work, no matter how much I hated it.

She shook her head, as if it was inevitable that I would somehow manage to almost destroy her masterpiece. "It's perfectly alright, Bella." She turned another of their expensive cars, and with a slight _purr_, began driving away from the beautiful white, airy mansion, and down a tree-covered road towards wherever Edward may be.


End file.
